Look Right Through  Me
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Hinata is dead. She already knows this. It's HOW she died she doesnt know. She enlist the help of her little sister to find out. But what happens when she finds out more than one person in Konoha can see her. Including her killer.
1. Dead as a Door Knob

**Okay again this goes out to my little sis who has been watching nothing but Ghost Whisperer for the past few days. Stupid plot bunnies (as me and Sayuri call them) invaded my brain while watching it. Also to anyone who reads My Very Own Genie in a LavaLamp! I promise i'll get a chappy up soon i've been super busy and lost the freaking chappy so many times it aint funny! So i apologize for that. okay now i'm babbling so i'll just get to work now. Oh! one more thing! Each chapter will start out in Hina-chan P.O.V. and then go to narrators.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything but these stupid plot bunnies that better not go away while im working on this XD**

No one sees me. Actually that's not much of a change. I think would die of shock if someone actually noticed me. Actually I think I did die of shock. I died of something that's for sure. It's the 'what I died of' I'm not sure of. Yes, I, Hyuuga Hinata, am a ghost. Yeah I scared myself just saying that. To be honest I'm not usaually this open. I'm pretty shy to put it lightly. I have no idea how I died. The last thing I remember was walking home from school with Kiba-kun and Shino-san and then poof! I was dead. No one sees me at all anymore. Again not much of a change. It seems like the only time someone could see me when I was alive was when they were shoving me into a locker, Neji-niisan was critizing me, or my father was telling me I was worthless. I wonder if anyone even misses me...

(Narrators P.O.V.)

With that last thought Hinata found herself in the living room of her house. Make that the empty living room of her house. There wasn't a soul in sight...no pun intended. Upon further expection of the room the young Hyuuga realized the room was filled with flowers and food. She expolored the house she knew like the back of her hand. As she neared her farther's study she heared sobbing. She was about to knock on the door...then her hand went though it. She phased though the door, blushing alittle at her force of habbit. She was alittle shocked to see her father sitting at his desk, his face in his hands crying. She jumped when her cousin walked right though her.

"Oji-sama?" Neji asked as his uncle straightened himself out, wipping his eyes. "Hinata-sama's friends are here."

"Send them out, we're not seeing anyone else today."

Neji nodded and left his uncle in peace. Hinata took one last glance at her father before she follow her cousin to see her friends. She could tell they had been crying when she seen them. Well...she can tell Kiba had been anyway...stupid sunglasses.

"It's all our fault..." She heard Kiba's voice strain.

Neji shook his head.

"None of us had any control over it Kiba-san, I just wish we had seen it coming..." Neji's voice trailed.

_How long have I been dead...?_

Hinata walked down the hall toward her room where she heard muffled crying. She phased though the door to find her sister Hanabi sitting on her bed. She touched her shoulder lightly like she used to when she went to calm her down. Hanabi gasped and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"N-Nee-chan?" she stuttered sounding alot like Hinata herself.

Hinata smiled softly at her. After recovering from shock Hanabi went to glomp her...but went right through her and fell face first on the floor instead.

"H-Hanabi-chan!" Hinata cried rushing to her franticly.

"Oww...okay, that hurt..." Hanabi said sitting up. She looked at her sister in awe. "H-how...y-you're..."

Hinata nodded sadly.

"I don't know how you can see me Hanabi-chan but yes, I am." she replied softly.

Hanabi flopped down on her sisters bed trying to grasp the situtation.

"Hanabi-chan...H-how long have I been dead? A day? A week?"

Hanabi looked at her sister confused.

"Hinata-neechan...you've been dead for a year now."

"A-a year?"

_I've been dead a whole year? N-no i-i-it can't be! That can't be right!_

"Nee-chan?"

It was all too much for her. Everything hitting her at once. She tried to process it and...

**_Thud_**

Hanabi sweat dropped.

"Still doing that even as a ghost eh?"

**Okay thats all i got. I apologize for spelling and OCCness. I gotta work on both. Please review! Love you guys and sorry its short**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. Not a chapter AN

**Okay i usaully dont do this but Say-chan is my best friend...and i really like her story...Anyway Sayuri (ANIMEFREAK-995) needs reveiws! She helped me with my conifidence in writing and alot of other things so Please! Check out her story Suriviving the Darkness it's really good! Thanks!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
